


This Means War

by Katness2019



Series: The Avengers [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Betrayal, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Family Fluff, Fluff, Game Night, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, They Good Now, slight stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: Family game night with the Avengers!!In which Bucky and Tony run powerful business tycoons and Steve is a sugar baby.(It sounds like some weird AU, but really its just canon them playing monopoly)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Avengers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	This Means War

“Who is ready for the biggest fight of their lives?”

The Avengers stared unamused at Clint. It was always this large propaganda where one Avenger would choose a gam and then reveal it. It was always a dramatic reveal with Clint. The only two Avengers who didn’t seem like they were about to die of boredom were Peter and Thor

Clint was positioned at the head of the table, giddily revealing the box of the game. Monopoly. Peter’s face fell into a look of despair, but Tony took his beaming look for himself. 

This was Monopoly, a game about being rich and owning properties. He was destined to win. 

Steve and boyfriend, the old geezers, as Stark referred to them: had absolutely no idea what the game was. Steve had looked questioningly at Bucky, but he was met with the same perplexed stare. 

“Just wait and see?”

Steve nodded in agreement, but he got a feeling. A strong, lurking feeling the game wouldn’t go so well. Perhaps it was the warranted negative reactions he spotted from his teammates.

Wanda was somewhat prepared, having played Monopoly once or twice with her family. But that just went to show what the dreadful game could bring.

And the most awful thing about it all? They could not reject games. The rule was made up when Thor wanted to play Pretty, Pretty Princess and Stark refused, as well as Loki.

But the rules never stopped the Avengers from serving justice before.

“Do you want something like civil war to happen again?” All eyes spun to the youngest of the room who looked outraged at the choice of game. But yet again, he had all the right to be furious.

“This game tears lots of families apart.”

_ It was simply a game,  _ Tony thought....but then again he never had family game nights as a child. Hell, they didn’t even eat dinner in the same room, unless it was a holiday.

Tony scoffed at the kid, “You’re just afraid you’ll lose.”

“Okay, Boomer.” 

Silence. Pure silence, not a cricket dared to chirp and the wind was too busy anticipating what was to come next to move. The billionaire glared at the kid who sat across from him. 

Finally, his voice cut the silence like a dagger, “It’s on, Parker.”

Wanda bt her cheek to stop the giggling. The whole night seemed so dramatic and tense, et the game itself hadn’t started. 

Clint, while the other Avengers were conversing, had set up the majority of the board game, and was now tearing the little bag of silver figures open with a furrowed brow, “Wouldn’t Steve and Bucky be the boomers here?”

“No, I did the math,” Peter informed, snagging a deck of cards from the pile to shuffle, “They’re older than baby boomers.”

Within a few minutes discussing boomers, Clint (with some subconscious help from others) had set up the dreaded game. 

The minty board laid flat on the dark wood table, the two decks of cards placed exactly where the board showed. The silver statues varied from cat to wheelbarrow, but each one only brought pain too terrible to name. 

And the ones who had suffered through the game before knew. This wasn’t a game. It was war.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Peter, although he was the least bit excited to play the game of suffering, was proud to have claimed the shoe and was also the youngest, therefore going first.

His hands swept up the dice with a gust of wind and prepared himself for the battle that has yet to come.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

“And I’ll certainly buy Park Place,” Stark beamed handing Bruce his colorful slips of paper.

Of course, he did. He knew Peter had gone bankrupt a while ago and had to sell off his Park Place. He knew Peter had just saved up enough money to buy it back, but no.

“Goddamit Anthony,” Peter glowered at his mentor and Tony found somewhere deep inside of his panic. The kid could be scary if he wanted to. But Tony knew Peter would probably forget it soon.

However it wasn’t just Peter who had been played by Stark, and Stark hadn’t even been the worst tyrant on the board. Although Mr. Stark managed to sweep up Park Place, its other half was in the hands of James “Bucky” Barnes.

He was cruel and merciless, and most Avenger’s only had one or two properties, the majority of the colorful cards fell into the pals of Stark and Bucky. Of course, they had business partners and allies, as you do. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Natasha was a spy, what in the world did you expect? Of course, the two most powerful businessmen pulled in the redhead’s attention, but she caught their attention first.

The man who started the trend was Bucky, during a break. Steve wanted to fetch some protein bars for those with enhanced metabolism, and a few tagged along to the trip to the kitchen for coffee. Including Tony. 

Natasha sat lazily in her chair, her legs crossed as she stared at her crimson nails. Monopoly had been fun enough, sure she wasn’t at the top, she knew by the end she would be. Of course the most successful were two white men. One of them was even a businessman in day-to-day life. The other was just merciless.

“Hello, Miss Romanoff.”

Speak of the devil. The ex-assassin lethargically looked up at Bucky, who had a quarter of his eyelid resting dully, and pursed lips to match the disinterested, yet proper look. Of course, both had mastered the look that showed “I don’t care.” They were both lethally trained, so Natasha recognized the assistance Bucky was craving.

“I’ve come to propose an offer,” Bucky informed the redhead, a smirk tugging one side of his mouth.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, now crossing her arms, telling Bucky all he needed to know. She was willing.

“Help me take down Stark, with your railroads and my properties combined, we can stop him,” Bucky lowered his voice near the last four words of truth.

“Why should I help you?”

Natasha played along. She, of course, would pretend to help, then at the end stab him in the back. Figuratively. 

“Would you rather have a straight, white man win,” Bucky lead with a confident smile, “Or a Gay, white man.”

Oh, the old minority card. How in the world could Natasha refuse the offer? Guess she’d just have to accept, “It’s a deal.”

The second offer of Tony’s was perhaps less proper, but it worked for the spy. 

While Wanda and Clint were bargaining, plenty of shouts filled the room explaining how the offer was bologna or garbage. So as the team got distracted, Tony swiveled over to Nat, who was counting her money. And a bright orange caught her eye. She glanced down at the slip of monopoly money. 500.

“Help me take down Barnes?”

Natasha, just out of habit checked the orange dollar, for any sign of fraud. She glanced up from her inspection, “Deal.”

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Steve now knew the tragedy of monopoly. He only had a few properties and eve- he should really start the story from the beginning.

Steve had gotten Oriental and Vermont Avenue the most common way, by landing on it. He was an extremely proud property owner.

He imagined placing down the first scarlet red walls to a house. He imagined a family. They’d probably like to keep their distance from people so perhaps a quiet couple. Perhaps a scandalous man with red hair, and always wore pitch black glasses. He’d always pretend he was so mean and cruel, but truly he was a sweetheart. And his sweetheart could be a librarian who enjoyed the delicacies of life and was depicted as an angel, but some people have known him to say less than kind things. And the tw-

“I’ll buy Conneticut...please,” Loki offered, handing Bruce his brightly colored money.

That...that was the last deed Steve needed and now it was ruined because of Thor’s brother. Steve didn’t fight in the war for this.

“I’ll give you 75% of my money for that!” Steve shouted.

He was too busy to see the cringing faces, trying to tell him it was a bad idea.

“I’m not sur-”

“All of it!” Steve offered desperately.

Loki smiled, “Then it’s a deal.”]

And that is how Steve became a sugar baby (As Clint phrased it) 

He lost his money and didn’t think it through. He was broke. Luckily his loving boyfriend occasionally gave him large amounts of monopoly money, out of pity. 

And honestly? Steve was ashamed and angry, but he was rolling in dough,

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Who won? Why glad you asked. Wanda won.

So the Avengers decided to play will style, so whenever someone had to be kicked out, they’d leave their remnants to whoever need be.

First out was Steve, who gave his properties Bucky. Bucky was thrilled to inherit the baby blue set.

Then Bucky and Natasha managed to make Tony lose and he left all his belongings to his protegee, Peter. Next Natasha overthrew Bucky, and he too left it all to Peter. What Natasha didn’t expect? Clint. At first, she was fine with inheriting the small property, but she soon learned from Bruce that with his single property she also inherited his massive amount of debt, rendering her bankrupt and leaving her beloved railroads to no other than Peter.

They dropped like flies after the main three perished. All granting their belongings to Peter.

And then Wanda pounced. After there were only two left, both her and Peter. She pulled out a contract and at the bottom, in cursive was Peter’s signature. The contract specifically stated that any deeds inherited from others would belong to Wanda. 

Bruce went over the fine print and everything.

Peter didn’t talk to Wanda for a while.


End file.
